Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 26: The Dark Planet
by Tim66
Summary: Rex and Hannah pursue some Demons to a mysterious planet at the edge of the Solar System.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions. This story owes much of its plot and ideas to the writings of H.P. Lovecraft. This story also has references to the events of my previous Rex and Hannah Chronicles story that was inspired by Lovecraft, The Old Ones.

_**PROLOGUE: THE OUTER SOLAR SYSTEM...**_

_In 2006, the planet Pluto, long known as the ninth and final planet of our solar system, was downgraded to be classified as a dwarf planet. Many were outraged, but the change stuck. In the past decade, it was revealed that Pluto was not the only so-called dwarf planet out there. Several others, such as Eris, Makemake, Haumea, Sedna, Orcus, Quaoar, and 2007 OR10 have also been discovered to inhabit the spaces beyond Neptune._

_However, beyond all those dwarf planets lies another world, a world yet undiscovered by human science. Yet this planet has a name, Yuggoth, and while science has not yet found it, its existence is known to a select few who have read the Necronomicon. Those that have read the legendary book know of Yuggoth and the events that happened there, so many thousands of years ago. For it was there that the Old Ones had established a colony in their plans to invade the Earth. However, these plans that were halted when the forces of Good and Evil joined together to stop the Old Ones, a war that ended with the Old Ones being sealed away in an empty dimension._

_Since that time, Yuggoth has been quiet and alone. That, however, was about to change._

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: OCTOBER 30, 2011**

When Hannah Webster arrived home at the apartment she shared with Rex Buckland, she quickly knew that something was wrong. Setting down the bags of Halloween candy she had purchased, Hannah headed into the study, where she found Rex engrossed in his copy of the Necronomicon. Just seeing Rex reading that particular book indicated that all was not well. "Rex? What is it? Why are you reading that?" Hannah asked.

"Because, Hannah, we may have a big problem. While you were out, I was contacted by Beco."

"Beco? Our Demon contact from our Insurgent days?" Hannah asked. Although branded as traitors by the majority of the Underworld while leading the Warlock Insurgents, Rex and Hannah had managed to acquire a few Demon sympathizers to their cause. One was Beco, a Lower Level Demon who would occasionally feed them information that helped the Warlocks in their fight to free themselves from Demon rule.

"Yes, him." Rex replied. "If what he told me is true, a group of Lower Level Demons have taken it upon themselves to go to Yuggoth."

"Yuggoth!?" The baffled Hannah asked.

"Yuggoth is a dark planet at the very edge of our solar system." Rex said grimly.

"I thought Pluto was the last planet, or dwarf planet, or whatever they call it now." Hannah said.

"Actually, it isn't." Rex said. "Over the past several years, other dwarf planets have been found out there, such as Eris, Makemake, Haumea, Sedna, Orcus, Quaoar, and 2007 OR10. All are out there, beyond Neptune."

"And this dark planet... Yu..." Hannah trailed off, searching for the name.

"Yuggoth." Rex said.

"Thanks. This Yuggoth is out there too?"

"Yes, Hannah, it is. It lies beyond all those other ones. As of now, it remains unknown to human science."

"So why are you looking at the Necronomicon? Is Yuggoth mentioned in there?"

"It is, Hannah. Remember that incident at Miskatonic University a couple of years back. When that young man tried to use their copy of the Necronomicon to free the Old Ones from the empty dimension they were trapped in?"

"Yeah, I remember. That was a close one." Hannah said. "How does that tie into what is going on now?"

"Because the Old Ones had colonized Yuggoth and it was from there that they planned to take over Earth. It's all here in the Necronomicon, if you know where to look, including the precise location of Yuggoth."

"Rex, you said that the Old Ones were stopped when Good and Evil joined forces to battle them. Is Yuggoth where that battle began?"

"Yes, and we know that it ended when Good and Evil sealed the Old Ones in that empty dimension."

A baffled look came over Hannah's face as she said. "Rex, all that happened thousands of years ago. Surely Yuggoth has been deserted ever since. Why would any Demon bother going there now?"

"Because who knows what kind of secrets the Old Ones may have left behind there." Rex replied. "Beco believes that is why those Demons have gone there, to check out anything that was left. If there is something there, then it would no doubt be used to restore the Underworld. Clearly, we cannot let that happen."

"Rex, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, Hannah, we're going to Yuggoth."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Hannah sighed. "How are we going to get there. We're talking millions of miles into space. Can you translocate us that far?"

"I don't have to." Rex replied. "I found a spell in the Necronomicon that will take us there and bring us back. From what I have read, the air on Yuggoth is breathable, but it will be very cold. We better wrap up well."

"Well, Rex, let's get this over with."

**YUGGOTH**

To Hannah's astonishment, it was not cold when she and Rex arrived on the dark planet, but quite warm. "What the hell?"

"There is the reason, Hannah." Rex said and pointed to a simmering volcano in the distance. "The thermodynamics of Yuggoth are obviously more active than Earth, heating the surface of the planet, despite its distance from the Sun. Whether it's natural or something the Old Ones did, I don't know."

"How far out are we, Rex?"

"A long way." Rex replied and pointed to what looked like a very bright star in the dark sky above them.

"Is that..." Hannah began.

"Yes, that's our Sun." Rex replied.

"Well, no wonder this is called the dark planet." Hannah said as she looked around. They had arrived on what appeared to be barren field of some kind. Astonishingly, grass seemed to be growing, despite the lack of light, although neither of the former Warlocks had a clue as to what kind of grass it was. "It must always be night here."

"It is." Rex said and switched on one of the flashlights they had brought along and watched Hannah switch on the other one. "Let's go."

A half-hour later, Rex and Hannah found themselves staring at a city, or at least what seemed to be a city. Dark cyclopean towers stretched into the sky, seemingly for miles. _These would make the Empire State Building look like speed bump._ Hannah thought to herself. "Rex, is this a city?"

"Yes, it is." Rex said. "The Old Ones established several cities here on Yuggoth. R'lyeh was the largest, the capital of Yuggoth, if you will. This might be it, but I'm not sure."

"Well, it looks spooky all the same." Hannah replied. They moved into the city and gaped at the towers. Clearly, said towers had been built to accommodate beings far differently shaped than humans.

"Hey, this looks interesting." Rex said as he pointed to some writing on a nearby wall.

"What does it say?" Hannah asked. To her the writing was completely incomprehensible.

"Give me a few moments." Rex said as he studied the writing. Soon, he was able to translate it. "It says _In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming_. I guess this confirms this city is R'lyeh."

"Rex, here is another one." Hannah said and pointed to some different writing.

"This one says. _That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die_."

"The Old Ones sure knew how to be cryptic." Hannah muttered. "Rex, when was all this supposed to have happened?"

"Between 4000 and 3000 B.C., at the time of the ancient Sumerian civilization on Earth." Rex replied. "The influence of the Old Ones can been seen in their writings. The Necronomicon, for example, is written in the Sumerian language."

"Hmmmm..." Hannah muttered. She had heard Rex mention the Sumerian civilization before. It had stretched over what was now called the Middle East. "And the Old Ones had contact with the Sumerians?"

"No, not directly." Rex said. "More like a subtle influence. It was under this influence that the Necronomicon was written. The Old Ones no doubt wanted human followers when they invaded Earth. An invasion that the intervention of Good and Evil stopped." He turned his attention to more of the writings.

"What does that one say?"

"It's the names of some of the Old Ones, Hannah." Rex replied. "Cthulhu, Yog-Sothoth, Tiamat, Ishtar.."

"Ishtar!?" Hannah said, a smile coming over her face.

"I know what you're thinking, Hannah. You're thinking of a movie that Warren Beatty and Dustin Hoffman would probably like to forget."

"Yes, that's exactly it." Hannah said and laughed. "Man, that movie was bad, they should have fired their agents after that turkey."

"Yes, quite. However, Ishtar is also the name of a deity from the Sumerian era of the Middle East and was later incorporated into the myths of Mesopotamia. No doubt the influence of the Old Ones started this worship. The gate that led into the ancient city of Babylon was called the Ishtar Gate."

"Babylon?" Hannah asked.

"One of the most important cities of the ancient world, Hannah. It was the capital of the Persian Empire. In 331 B.C., it was conquered by Alexander The Great when he defeated the Persian King, Darius III, and... ." He broke off when he saw the look of confusion on Hannah's face. "Sorry, Hannah, I didn't mean to confuse you. Anyway, the ruins of Babylon lie in what is now called Iraq."

"Yeah, well, it looks like the Old Ones had quite an impact." Hannah said and then suddenly snapped her head to the left.

"Hannah, what is it?"

"Rex, I don't know about you, but I get the feeling that something is watching us."

"I get that feeling too, Hannah. However, Yuggoth has been deserted since Good and Evil banished the Old Ones. Unless, it's our Demon friends." He dug into his pocket and pulled out the magical trinket that he used to track Demons. Whenever a Demon was nearby, the trinket glowed red. However, at this moment, the trinket remained clear. "Hmmmm, the trinket is not picking anything up though. If the Demons are here on Yuggoth, they're not close enough for this to pick up."

"Still I get that feeling though."

"Me too. Well, Hannah, let's move on. However, we better be on our guard from now on. We don't want to run into any surprises."

The two former Warlocks moved farther into R'lyeh, keeping their eyes open. "Rex, have you noticed how new this city looks. I mean it's been deserted for thousands of years, but it looks in better shape than some parts of San Francisco."

"Yes, I noticed that too, Hannah. I guess the Old Ones had access to building materials that can last longer than Earthly materials. It wouldn't surprise me if this city will still be here long after all the cities of Earth have crumbled to dust." His attention then became focused on another wall which held some writing.

"More writings?" Hannah said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, it goes on for quite a piece." Rex said. "When all this is over, I must return here and make a more detailed study."

"You want to come back to this place again!?" Hannah asked with astonishment. "I just want to be gone from here as soon as possible."

"Hannah, you really must try to expand your horizons. Knowledge is a powerful tool in the right hands."

"It's not that, Rex, it's just that this place gives me the creeps. Evil was here, Rex, and from what you've told me, the Old Ones make the Source and his Demons look like amateur hour at the Comedy Club. I just don't like the thought of being here where so much evil once resided."

"Hannah, that was long ago. The Old Ones will not be coming back."

"They why do the hairs on the back of my neck keep standing up? Rex, something is here, I can sense it. I'm still getting that feeling that something is watching us, and has been since we arrived."

Rex was silent on this. _Hannah is not one to let her imagination run away with her._ He thought. _I too have that feeling, like something is watching us. Something that doesn't want us here. But what could it be?_

"Rex?"

"I'm still getting that feeling too, Hannah. However, we can't leave until we find those Demons that came here. We can't risk them finding any secrets the Old Ones left here. In the wrong hands, that would be catastrophic not only for us, but possibly for all of humanity as well."

Hannah was right, she and Rex were being watched. The beings that were doing the watching had no names, at least none in the human tongue. They were there for one purpose, to guard and protect Yuggoth and its secrets. It had been that way since the Old Ones had created them, thousands of years before. _Watch and guard._ the Old Ones had said to their creations. _Protect our world from any outsiders that might come to plunder its secrets._ And so the beings had done just that, watched and guarded. It never occurred to them to ask why their creators had vanished so suddenly, such questions were beyond their abilities. Only their primary purpose, to protect the secrets of Yuggoth, was important. The centuries had rolled past, and Yuggoth had remained quiet. Now that had changed, the beings had sensed the arrival the newcomers on Yuggoth. They knew that these were not their long vanished creators returning, but something different. Whether these outsiders were a threat was not yet determined, but it would be in time. So for now the beings watched and waited. When the time came, when they had determined what the outsiders wanted on Yuggoth, only then would they act.

Elsewhere, another group of beings, these being Lower Level Demons, were talking. "Well, Ranquin, we've been here two days." one of the Demons was complaining to the leader of this expedition. "And what have we found. Nothing! This is a waste of time."

"That is not for you to decide, Varan." Ranquin snapped back. "I organized this expedition, and I will decide if it's a waste of time or not!"

"But there is nothing for us to find on this benighted planet." Varan said. "It's dead. Whatever the Old Ones left here is long gone, if they left anything at all."

Before Ranquin could replied, another Demon, Skop, ran up with an announcement. "Ranquin, it's Buckland and Webster. They're here!"

"Buckland and Webster? The leaders of the cursed Warlock Revolution? Are you sure?" Ranquin asked.

"Yes, I am. It's them." Skop replied.

"What the hell are those traitors doing here?" Varan asked.

"They must have heard about us coming here and decided to try and stop us." Ranquin said, an evil smile coming over his face. "Excellent. We can pay them back for our fellow Demons who fell in their revolution. Then we'll get about finding those secrets of the Old Ones. They ARE here somewhere, Varan, I'm sure of it."

"If you say so, Ranquin." Varan replied. "Still, making Buckland and Webster pay for their crimes against the Underworld will be well worth the trouble of coming here."

"I'm glad you finally see it my way." Ranquin said and began to issue instructions to them all.

Rex and Hannah continued to make their way through R'lyeh, the eerie feeling of being watched following them. Soon they came to a massive black building, that seemed to dominate the city. "This looks important." Hannah said.

"Indeed it does." Rex replied. "Clearly the Old Ones meant this building to be the center of the city. But why?"

"I guess we go in and have a look."

"You read my mind, Hannah." The two former Warlocks made their way into the dark building. Their flashlights picked up more cryptic writings and images on the walls.

_This place would give the Source nightmares. _Hannah thought to herself.

"Hannah, look at this!" Rex said and pointed to what appeared to be a book on a dais in front of them. However, this book was at least six feet tall and five feet across.

"Rex, that book is huge."

"Don't forget, Hannah, that the Old Ones were much bigger than humans. This book was made by them, so it would be their size. Look at it, doesn't it seem familiar?"

"Now that you mention it, Rex, it does." Hannah said as she said at the cover of the book. "It looks like the Necronomicon."

"That's because it is, Hannah, or rather this is THE Necronomicon. The original, on which all the others, including the one we have, are based. What a find!"

"Something we're all interested in, I think." a new voice said.

"What?" Hannah said as she and Rex whirled around to see Ranquin and his fellow Lower Level Demons standing there. "Looks like we found the Demons, Rex."

"Or rather they found us." Rex replied.

"Yes, whatever. That doesn't matter now, traitors." Varan said. "Let's dispose of them."

"Wait!" Ranquin said, holding up his hand. He looked at Rex and Hannah. "I am Ranquin."

"I suppose you know who we are." Rex said. "I take it you're in charge of this lot?"

"I am." Ranquin said. "Varan here wants to kill you, and I can't blame him. The Underworld is still reeling from your insurgency and revolution. However, I have a better use for you, Buckland."

"Which is?"

"I hear you're good at translating old languages." Ranquin said and pointing at the original Necronomicon. "Start with that."

"I see." Rex replied. "And if I don't?"

"Then you and your fellow traitor will never leave Yuggoth alive."

"Ranquin, you don't seem to understand. Tampering with forces such as this are dangerous for novices."

"Never the less, you will do it, Buckland." Ranquin said. "The secrets in that book will help us rebuild the Underworld and undo all the damage the Charmed Ones and you Warlock scum caused."

"It would not undo the damage, but make things worse."

"Listen to him, he's telling the truth." Hannah said. "Rex and I have seen what tampering with this book can do. Believe me." She related the incident with the misguided Mike Johns and his attempt to release the Old Ones, some two years before.

"That was different, he was a mortal, and not used to magic." Ranquin said. "In fact, that was a good idea he had."

"You mean releasing the Old Ones. You have got to be joking." Rex said.

"Believe me, I'm not." Ranquin said. "We can release the Old Ones and then offer an alliance between them and the Underworld."

"No, that won't happen, Ranquin." Rex said. "The Old Ones see all of us as beneath them. They would not accept an alliance with the Underworld, rather they would conquer it, and all other plains of reality they could reach as well. Why do you think Good and Evil had to join together to lock them away in the first place? Both saw that the Old Ones were threat to ALL existence as we know it. Surely, Ranquin, you must have heard about that war."

"I have, but, as you know, Buckland, it is the victors that write the history books. How do we know that the Old Ones were a threat. Based on writings made thousands of years ago? I don't believe it. It was just propaganda to keep others from uncovering the secrets the Old Ones left behind."

"You're wrong, Ranquin. Good and Evil knew how dangerous the Old Ones were and why they had to be stopped. The universe is much better off without them on the loose. If you let the Old Ones free, you'll be opening a Pandora's Box that no one will ever be able to close again."

"Nonsense." Ranquin said. "If the Old Ones built all this, then they must be capable of rational thought. Surely we can find some common ground, beginning with getting rid of the likes of you and the Charmed Ones. We'll be acknowledges as heroes in the Underworld."

"No, Ranquin, rather you will be cursed there for all eternity, that is if anyone is left to do the cursing." Rex replied bitterly.

_This is bad. _Hannah couldn't help but think. _If only we could distract those Demons, we might be able to stop them. If only..._

The beings had watched as the outsiders entered the temple. They knew that the temple and what lay within must be protected at all costs. That was one thing the Old Ones had made clear, nothing must touch the Sacred Book. The beings knew that the time for watching was over, now it was time to act.

"No more talk, Buckland." Ranquin said. "You will help us or die. You have no choice."

"Then I will die." Rex said. "I will not help you unleash the Old Ones on our universe again, that price is too damned high!"

"Very well." Ranquin said and drew an atheme. "I had hoped you would be reasonable, but I see that's not going to happen. Farewell."

It was at that point that the darkness around them seemed to come to life. Shapes, incomprehensible shapes seem to flow out of the shadows. One of the shapes surged forward and covered the nearest Demon. The Demon began to scream and, as all watched, he was absorbed into the shape. The same thing happened to the other Demons. One tried to fire energy balls, but the shapes just seemed to absorb them, and then absorbed said Demon as well.

"What the hell are these things!?" Varan screamed, before he was absorbed as well.

"May the Source protect me." Ranquin babbled as the shapes swooped down and gobbled him up too. Soon all the Demons were gone.

"Hannah, freeze, don't move a muscle." Rex said quickly. The two former Warlocks froze in place as the shadow beings seemed to study them. Both felt some kind of tingle in their brains, like their minds were being probed by some unknown force. Then, after what seemed an eternity, the beings withdrew, melting away back into the darkness.

"What...was...that?" Hannah asked, slowly. "What were those things?"

"I would say that those were Guardians left here by the Old Ones to protect Yuggoth and its secrets." Rex replied.

"But why did they let us live? They got rid of Ranquin and his Demons without much thought."

"I guess they realized that Ranquin and his lot were here to plunder Yuggoth's secrets and we weren't. I imagine that tingling I felt was these Guardians probing my mind to determine if we deserved the same fate as the Demons. Of course, I'm guessing."

"I felt it too. So I guess we're safe." Hannah said. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes, I think we should." Rex said. "I think it's best that Yuggoth is left alone. Clearly the secrets here are meant to be kept from outsiders."

"Do you have the spell to take us home?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, it's right here." Rex replied and pulled said spell from his pocket. "Let us take our leave of the dark planet."

**PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**OCTOBER 31, 2011**

As Rex watched, Hannah set the last of the Halloween candy out. "All ready for the trick-or-treater." he said.

"Yeah, we are. Rex, I've been thinking. Could other Demons travel to Yuggoth?"

"I don't think so, at least not with the steps I took." Rex said.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"Through Beco and my other contacts, I made sure our little adventure there was related throughout the Underworld. If the Demons have any sense, they will give Yuggoth a wide berth, or they risk facing the same fate as Ranquin and his friends."

"But what about humans. In the future, humanity will be going into space. What if they find Yuggoth? What happens if they land there and try to remove whatever they find, including that original Necronomicon?"

"They I imagine the those beings there will take steps to stop them, like they did with the Demons. Anyway, Hannah, that's not our problem. When the time comes, hopefully, humanity can be warned about going there."

"How?"

"I don't know, but perhaps by then, magic will be out in the open. It's hard to say. However, there is nothing we can do right now."

"I guess you're right, Rex. Still it is something to think about. I guess you won't be going back there yourself."

"No, after what we saw, it's best that Yuggoth is left alone." Rex replied.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Hannah said. Just then, a knock was heard on the apartment door. "Here we go. Happy Halloween, Rex."

"Happy Halloween right back at you, Hannah."

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!**

**REX AND HANNAH WILL RETURN!**


End file.
